


A.D.I.D.A.S

by Buggycas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggycas/pseuds/Buggycas
Summary: Having heard far too many "Harry is an innocent' stories, even when the story he's in is extremely sex oriented, I decided to write one where he's NOT innocent. Rating M, LOTS of foul language and Sex thoughts.





	A.D.I.D.A.S

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Song by Korn, Characters by Rowling
> 
> AN: I was recently reminded that I have a crap ton of old one-shots on this computer since this account is fairly new I figured I'd post them. These are mostly unbetaed, but I did put them through Grammarly.

8==>0

_Honestly somehow it always seems that I'm dreaming of_   
_Something I could never be_   
_It doesn't bother me cause I will always be that pimp that I see in all_   
_Of my fantasies_

Normally Harry ignored his fan club, But when this random stacked girl came up to him all giggles and blushes and glances at his crotch, handing him a thing of Chocolate Cauldrons that were likely potioned, He couldn't help a bit of a leer, It would be so easy pretend he ate the candies, and get her to.... open up to him. Hell, that was the best thing about being famous. The fangirls, But really, a warm place to relieve himself didn't seem worth the headlines he'd get if he used them.

_I don't know your fucking name, so what let's_

"Who was that Mate?" Ron asked, walking to Harry after having seen that interaction between the two.  
"I don't bloody know." Harry said honestly, tossing the candies in a pocket to be ignored, "She's bloody hot though. Not worth the trouble, but hot."

_Screwing may be, the only way that I can truly be free_   
_From my fucked up reality_   
_So I dream and stroke it harder cause it's so fun to see_   
_My face staring back at me_

Ron groaned in horror when he heard the groans of pleasure coming from Harry's bed, casting a Silencing spell around said bed before one of the other boys woke and complained. Harry needed to learn to put up a spell when he was enjoying himself.   
Ron wanted to enjoy himself to before he'd heard the noise from the other bed. it was hard to dream about curly auburn hair and beautiful brown eyes when the arse next door kept forgetting his silencing charms. The sound of Harry wanking was worse than cold water to the others.

_I don't know your fucking name, so what let's fuck_

"Harry. Ya forgot your silencing charms last night!" Ron complained when he saw his friend in the morning.  
Harry groaned, "Bloody hell. Sorry, Ron." He apologized. It wasn't his bloody fault that these girls kept throwing themselves at him, getting him riled when he couldn't do anything about it. The school was too good at stopping it.  
"So. Who was it about?" Ron asked with a smirk.  
"I don't even remember, That stacked fangirl from yesterday." he said honestly.

_All day I dream about sex_   
_All day I dream about fuckin'_

Harry had a sort of dopey daydream grin on his face as he surveyed the great hall, checking out what could be checked, he loved weekends.

_All day I dream about fuckin'_

_All day I dream about sex, yes_   
_All day I dream about sex, and_   
_All day I dream about sex, yes_   
_All day I dream about sex, and_   
_All day I dream about sex, yes_   
_All day I dream about sex, and_   
_All day I dream about sex, yes_   
_All day I dream about sex_

"Wonder what he's thinking about," Ginny said with a smile at the dopy look on her crush's face, She wished he could give him that look.  
"You don't bloody want to know." Ron said, shaking his head and getting the other boy out of some random girl's cleavage, "Come on Harry. Breakfast."

_All day I dream about sex_   
_All day I dream about fuckin'_   
_All day I dream about sex_   
_All day I dream about fuckin'_

( . )( . )

**Author's Note:**

> Author's End Note:  
> When I wrote this I didn't write Het, and it was published under a friend's name. It was inspired by said friend telling me way too many "Harry is so innocent but look at all the sexy things that happen to him" Fanfic plotlines he was looking up. I also find this song crude and rude and rarely listen to it, I only have it because my late brother was a huge Korn fan, I'm more into Disturbed and Audioslave. I like songs that MEAN something you know?


End file.
